


Incomplete Loves

by Borealis_Strange



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Genderbending, fem!queen, king!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borealis_Strange/pseuds/Borealis_Strange
Summary: The first person to comment this, wins a free drawing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Incomplete Loves

**Author's Note:**

> The first person to comment this, wins a free drawing

— Do I really have to go? — Asked Regina.

Regina's mother sighed heavily.  
They were both in the car on their way to "The Queen Academy", Regina's new school.

— Darling, we've already talked about this. I know you miss your old school, at least try to see the positive side of it, you will surely make a lot of friends —

Regina didn't want new friends, she didn't need them. She wanted to go back to her old neighborhood and her old school. After the divorce of her parents, her mother believed that they could use a change of environment.  
It was probably for the best, but Regina didn't care. All this change was making things even more difficult than they already were.

Regina sighed heavily and pressed her face against the glass. Neither spoke for several minutes while the radio was in the background.

Regina watched her from the car window, it was quite imposing. The school was huge, gray in color.

— Well ... It's time for you to come in — said her mother — Good luck darling —she said as she kissed Regina on the forehead.

Regina just gave him a smile. She took her things, and got out of the car.

"It looks more like a prison than a school" Regina thought before entering.

The hallway was packed with girls, all in the same boring school uniform. The same gray skirt, the same ugly sweater, and the same uncomfortable shoes. Regina already had the first reason for her to miss her old school, there they allowed them to go with the clothes that she wanted. In addition to the fact that here it was mandatory to go with your hair up.

After wandering the drab hallways she found her classroom. With a bit of nerves she entered.

The classroom was small, with only 20 seats. There were a few girls talking, and others were already sitting in their places. They didn't even turn to see Regina, which she thanked internally.

She quickly scanned the room for a seat without an owner. The only available spot was next to a curly-haired girl at the back of the room. Regina walked over, avoiding tripping over the other benches, and sat down next to the girl.

The girl had her head stuck in a book, it had to be very interesting, because she didn't even flinch when Regina arrived.

"Should I say something?" The blonde considered "It would be rude of me not to"

— Hi — She greeted her classmates — I'm Regina Taylor, nice to meet you — she said with a smile on her face.

The girl looked up, revealing her hazel eyes.

"What beautiful eyes" Regina thought as she held her breath.

—I'm Brianna — She said returning the smile — Brianna May. You're the new girl, right?

Regina nodded awkwardly, still lost in Brianna's eyes. Why was her heart pounding so hard?

—Yes… yes it's me — Regina stammered quickly when she realized that she was still staring at Brianna — My mom thought it was a good idea to change schools at the last minute. And ... well ... Here I am — Regina said nervously.

"God, I already ruined my first impression" Regina thought as she mentally beat herself up.

— Did you change your school two weeks after you started? — Asked Brianna puzzled.

Regina forced herself to laugh a little.

— Yes and no. I didn't actually go to school at the beginning of the semester. I just moved here and well ... my mom and I were busy with all this stuff —

— So ... you don't know the city? —

Regina shook her head.

— I could show you the city one day. If you want ... of course —

— It would be nice — Brianna looked at her strangely — I mean ... it would be fine —

They talked for a while while they waited for their teacher to arrive. Not about relevant things but to get to know each other a little better. Favorite music, movies, a bit of their family, the usual. Regina discovered that they had a lot in common, a great love for music, especially Rock and the dream of becoming a rockstar. In addition, she learned that Brianna had a great passion for the universe and its origins, which she found adorable.

— Good morning ladies — A woman entered, interrupting her conversation — As soon as she entered all the girls fell silent immediately.

The class was about classic literature.  
In itself, Regina did not care much about these things and the teacher did not do anything to make her interested. She had the most monotonous and boring voice she had ever heard. Regina had to fight not to fall asleep.  
Not to give a bad image to Brianna, who paid attention and took notes of everything she wanted. So she did everything she could to stay awake, mainly to draw pictures in her notebook.

______________

— You must be quick if you want to eat something in the cafeteria — Brianna recommended as they walked through the corridors of the school — It fills with girls when you least expect it. The only good thing is that this teacher lets us leave her class early.—

The cafeteria was small, compared to the rest of the school, with only about ten tables.

They approached the bar to order their food.

Regina ordered a chicken sandwich while Brianna ordered a salad

When the food was delivered, they both found a table clean enough to sit on.

The food was good, rather, better than Regina had expected. In her old school the food was disgusting, many times she did not even know that they were supposed to be serving (which is why Regina preferred to bring her own food) 

Out of nowhere a girl with short black hair approaches their table. Behind her came a girl with brown hair.

— Hi Brie — Said the girl with dark hair — Do you mind if we sit here? — Asked the girl as she sat down

— Great! — The girl exclaimed before Brie could say something.

The black-haired girl turned to see Regina. She looked her up and down with a look of disgust. Regina didn't even know where to look.

— You're the new one, right? — Asked the girl. Regina nodded slowly — I'm Freddie, nice to meet you — she said with the most fake smile Regina had ever seen. — And this is Joanna, my best friend — She pointed to the girl who sat next to her.

Joanna waved sheepishly.

—I'm Regina — she said, hesitating with her words. — Pleased to meet you?

Regina sought comfort from Brianna but she didn't say anything. She must already know Freddie and Joanna, although she didn't seem very happy with their presence.

For the rest of the recess, Freddie kept talking about things that didn't matter to Regina at all. Every time Regina tried to change the subject, Freddie wouldn't let her and kept talking. She didn't even understand what she was talking about, it was about fashion or something. She reminded her of their first class teacher, only with much more exaggerated movements.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang, saving Regina from having to keep listening to Freddie.

________________

Finally, there was only one class left so Regina could go home after a long and boring day.

She was in her classroom, waiting for her chemistry teacher. Regina was copying some notes from the first few weeks that Brianna had lent her. Which she greatly appreciated.

Out of the corner of her eye Regina saw Freddie and Joanna leave the room, in the most suspicious way possible.

"What are the two of them up to?" Regina thought.

In a fit of curiosity, or stupidity, she decided to follow them. Regina had never trusted Freddie, even though he had only lived with her once, but she knew he had nothing good in mind.

— Wait for me a minute — Regina told Brianna before leaving the classroom.

She watched as the girls walked carefully, probably so no one would see them. Regina did the same

Freddie and Joanna entered an office and closed the door behind them.

Regina made sure no one was around so she could look out the small window in the door. She saw how Freddie seemed to be looking for something. She opened and closed drawers, carefully sifting through the papers.  
She didn't want to be that classmate who accused the others, but Freddie's behavior was unacceptable.

— What are you doing? — Regina asked as soon as she opened the door

Freddie stopped searching and turned to see the blonde.

— What are you doing here? — Freddie asked annoyed, putting his hands on her waist.

— I'm asking you the same. What are you doing in Professor Reid's office? —

— None of your concern — Freddie said as she rolled his eyes

The door flew open, revealing Brianna's curly hair.

— What are you doing here? — Brianna asked closing her door behind her.

— What are you doing here? — Freddie questioned.

— I asked first — Brianna snapped.

— And I ... asked later —

— You can not be here. We have class and you are doing who knows what —

— Well, I do what I want —

Regina wanted to scold Freddie but Brianna did it first. In a few seconds, the office became a sea of shouting and insults. One said something, the other answered and it was a never ending story.

—Girls — Joanna said in a small voice trying to get their attention.

They completely ignored her, they kept fighting as if she didn't exist.

— Girls — she tried one more time without success.

— Girls! — Joanna finally yelled.

— WHAT!? — Said the three in unison, turning to see her.

Once she had the attention of her classmates she was willing to speak but someone suddenly opened the door.

It was Professor Reid. All the girls froze not knowing what to do.  
The teacher watched them one by one until she finally broke the silence.

— Come with me ladies — ordered the teacher.

The girls only limited themselves to seeing each other.

The teacher led them through the desolate corridors of the school. Regina was becoming more and more tense, it was just her first day and she had already gotten into trouble, her mother would kill her as soon as she got home.

They finally made it to the principal's office. The teacher knocked lightly on the door and entered. The teacher approached the headmistress.  
The girls stood near the door not knowing what to do.

— Madame Graves — The teacher began — These four ladies were in MY office during class hours. I don't know what their intentions were but I assure you they are not good —

Madame Graves looked at them one by one. Regina only limited herself to biting her lower lip until she felt the metallic taste of her blood.

—Leave me alone with the ladies — said Madame Graves and the teacher left, leaving the girls alone.

The air in the room felt heavy. Regina could barely breathe properly. Madame Graves still didn't say anything, she just looked at them coldly. The seconds went on for hours until the headmistress finally spoke.

— Ladies... — The principal finally spoke — Can I know what were you doing in your teacher's office —

None wanted to speak. Regina knew perfectly well her reasons but not Freddie and Joanna's. They were probably looking to change a grade. Regina quickly dismissed that idea, it was barely two weeks into the new semester. Maybe they were looking for something? It was most likely.

— Is there no reason? — Questioned Madame Graves.

None of the girls spoke. Again they avoided the cold gaze of the headmistress.

— Okay — said Madame Graves — So you don't want to talk, I suppose you will be in detention — Madame Graves got up from her seat — An hour after class, during this week and the next, you will start from today. Are you ok with it?

Regina knew it was an inordinate punishment for what they had done, but she didn't want to raise her voice. Not even Freddie complained.

— Very good. I will accompany you for your stuff to your classroom and then we will go to the library. —

The headmistress escorted them to the classroom. Madame said something to the chemistry teacher before letting them pass.  
Regina felt the gaze of the other girls on the back of her neck. She quickly gathered her things up, trying not to look anyone in the eye, and left.

Once everyone had their backpacks, the director led them to the library.

— Leave your backpacks outside — indicated the headmistress — Here you will stay for the next three hours. I will notify your parents of your punishment. You can read a little if you like. Well ... I’ll leave you —

Madame Graves was about to leave when she turned around.

— By the way, don't try anything, the librarian will be watching you — And she finally left.

The library had several long tables and at the back were all the bookshelves.

Freddie and Joanna sat at one of the tables, Brianna and Regina sat across from them.

Freddie would occasionally look at Regina with some resentment and she would look back at her.

It could be her first day but Regina already hated Freddie. It was her fault that they had been punished. Maybe it was partly her fault, she had gone to see what they were doing.

Freddie continued to look at Regina in disgust. She reminded her of those high school girls who bothered her so much but this time she wouldn't be quiet.

— Do you have any problem? — Regina questioned.

Freddie watched her and just wrinkled his nose in disgust.

— Do you want to stop that attitude? — Regina snapped

— What attitude? — Freddie put a hand on her chest as if she didn't know what Regina was talking about.

— That attitude — Regina pointed out — You look at me like I'm the one to blame —

— Well, yes you are, dear. If you hadn't gone spying on us, they wouldn't have punished us—

Regina closed her eyes and breathed heavily. This little girl was trying her patience.

— And who was the one who went to the teacher's office? —

Freddie just rolled his eyes.

— Besides, why did you go? — Regina questioned.

— It's none of your business — Freddie replied dismissively.

— Well now it is my business because they punished me because of you — Regina practically spat with poison.

Freddie avoided her gaze and clicked his tongue

— I went to look for something that they took from me, okay? — Freddie confessed with annoyance.

— And that you went to find what was so important —

— A pack of cigarettes, okay? And stop bothering with that — she crossed his arms over her chest and looked away.

Regina blinked a few times puzzled by Freddie's response. Of all the reasons she came to consider that was the least expected of her. They were 17 years old, where did she get a pack of cigarettes from? And why would she risk punishment for something so foolish? Also, if she had a box of cigars taken away, wouldn't they have suspended or even expelled her r? Unless she was lying and was looking for something else, and from the look Joanna gave Freddie she suspected that was the correct answer from her.

She preferred not to inquire further, she was already fed up with that matter. All she wanted was for this to end as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated!!
> 
> Tumblr: borealis-strange


End file.
